Zecora/Gallery
Season one Zecora With Hood S1E09.png|Bridle Gossip Zecora parasprite on my nose S1E10.png|Swarm of the Century Season two Twilight reads the first report S2E02.png|The Return of Harmony Part 2 Zecora With Spiders In Her Hair S2E04.png|Luna Eclipsed Zecora 2 S2E6.png|The Cutie Pox Zecora Powder S2e10.png|Secret of My Excess Zecora S2E18.png|A Friend in Deed Season three Zecora 'must interfere with your focus' S3E05.png|Magic Duel Spike sees Zecora give his jewel away S03E11.png|Just for Sidekicks Season four Zecora '...and night' S4E01.png|Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 Zecora suggesting more potion S4E02.png|Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2 Zecora closes Big Mac's mouth S4E14.png|Filli Vanilli Ponyville residents smiling S4E26.png|Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 Season five Crowd of wedding guests in the balcony S5E9.png|Slice of Life Zecora "if I am to be honest" S5E22.png|What About Discord? Zecora "back on track!" S5E26.png|The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 Season six On Your Marks CMC and Zecora sees the growth of an apple plant S6E4.png Apple Bloom "Just a dash" S6E4.png Apple Bloom "and a drop" S6E4.png Apple Bloom "and a drip!" S6E4.png Apple Bloom and Zecora sees an explosion S6E4.png Apple Bloom unhappy; Zecora looking serious S6E4.png The Fault in Our Cutie Marks Zecora struggling with a thick potion S6E19.png Gabby offering to help Zecora S6E19.png Gabby helps Zecora stir her potion S6E19.png Gabby waving to the ponies she helped S6E19.png Season seven Celestial Advice Twilight Sparkle's friendship mirror S7E1.png Twilight Sparkle looking at her mirror S7E1.png Twilight "the first thing she'll see when she wakes up" S7E1.png Fame and Misfortune Twilight "how could our friendship journal have led" S7E14.png Twilight Sparkle "so much anti-friendship?!" S7E14.png It Isn't the Mane Thing About You Zecora pulling on a lever S7E19.png Zecora pours potion into a bottle S7E19.png Zecora sets potion bottle on the table S7E19.png Zecora sets shampoo bottle on the table S7E19.png Zecora "use my super-sudsy shampoo" S7E19.png Rarity "what a relief!" S7E19.png Zecora "you were right to be concerned" S7E19.png Zecora runs a hoof through her mane S7E19.png Rarity "tell me about it!" S7E19.png Zecora "any number of troublesome ticks" S7E19.png Zecora "there are tales I could tell" S7E19.png Zecora "make your hair stand on end" S7E19.png Zecora "terrifying attempts to mane-mend!" S7E19.png Zecora "the infinitely splitting end!" S7E19.png Rarity jumping with fright S7E19.png Zecora's bottles fall on the floor S7E19.png Rarity picks up the bottles embarrassed S7E19.png Rarity leaving with the remover potion S7E19.png Rarity leaving Zecora's hut S7E19.png Pinkie Pie "anything about curls" S7E19.png Pinkie Pie stretching her neck S7E19.png Pinkie Pie curling her neck S7E19.png Zecora "one story I nearly forgot" S7E19.png Zecora looking slyly at Pinkie Pie S7E19.png Pinkie Pie's body quickly uncurling S7E19.png Pinkie Pie "that's just what I have to do!" S7E19.png Pinkie Pie fails to take Zecora's hint S7E19.png Zecora "better if I were more clear" S7E19.png Zecora pointing outside her hut door S7E19.png Zecora "any mess you'll improve" S7E19.png Pinkie Pie "it won't be hard to focus" S7E19.png Pinkie Pie leaving Zecora's hut S7E19.png Zecora stirring soup in a cauldron S7E19.png Zecora tasting the soup S7E19.png Rarity bursts into Zecora's hut S7E19.png Rarity "I am not pointing hooves" S7E19.png Zecora "is that you, Rarity?" S7E19.png Zecora "point your hooves at me" S7E19.png Rarity "let's just say" S7E19.png Rarity "your shampoo hasn't made a splash" S7E19.png Zecora in complete shock S7E19.png Zecora "there is nothing to say" S7E19.png Zecora "took the wrong potion from here" S7E19.png Rarity "oh, thank goodness!" S7E19.png Zecora "this lack of hair was put into motion" S7E19.png Zecora "mistakenly washed with remover potion" S7E19.png Zecora "as I mentioned before" S7E19.png Zecora "the trickiest of tricks" S7E19.png Zecora looking at Rarity's scalp S7E19.png Zecora rubbing Rarity's bald scalp S7E19.png Zecora "if we're clever" S7E19.png Zecora "I need to focus" S7E19.png Zecora "if I'm to work any faster" S7E19.png Zecora mixing powder into her soup S7E19.png Zecora "go finish your list of to-dos" S7E19.png Zecora "all of these mane-losing blues" S7E19.png Zecora entering the castle library S7E19.png Zecora "what I told you before" S7E19.png Zecora "was totally wrong!" S7E19.png Twilight Sparkle "that's amazing!" S7E19.png Rarity excitedly hugging Zecora S7E19.png Zecora pushing Rarity away S7E19.png Zecora "I'm afraid I can't fix it before" S7E19.png Zecora rubbing Rarity's scalp again S7E19.png Rarity covering her ruined mane again S7E19.png Zecora "there's no magical cure" S7E19.png Zecora "unless you went backward in time" S7E19.png Zecora suggesting time travel S7E19.png Rarity looking hopeful S7E19.png Rarity wailing with despair S7E19.png Twilight, Starlight, and Zecora feel sorry for Rarity S7E19.png A Health of Information Fluttershy and Zecora in the swamp S7E20.png Zecora "it's not much to ask" S7E20.png Zecora "retrieving it has been a difficult task" S7E20.png Zecora collecting moss with her hoof S7E20.png Zecora with crisscross moss on her hoof S7E20.png Zecora "will this be enough?" S7E20.png Zecora smiling at Fluttershy S7E20.png Zecora takes one hoof off the rock she's standing on S7E20.png Zecora reaching out for more crisscross moss S7E20.png Zecora slipping off of the rock S7E20.png Tree branch over Zecora breaks S7E20.png Zecora falls into the swamp water S7E20.png Zecora resurfaces in the swamp water S7E20.png Fluttershy asks Zecora if she's all right S7E20.png Zecora "I only got wet" S7E20.png Zecora gathering a large quantity of moss S7E20.png Zecora floats back to shore with the moss S7E20.png Swamp flower sprays Zecora with pollen S7E20.png Zecora emerges from the cloud of pollen S7E20.png Fluttershy gasping with shock S7E20.png Fluttershy "what's happening to you?" S7E20.png Zecora "it's hard to tell" S7E20.png Zecora dizzy and covered in spots S7E20.png Zecora notices she's covered in orange spots S7E20.png Dr. Horse looking inside Zecora's mouth S7E20.png Zecora and Fluttershy in Dr. Horse's office S7E20.png Dr. Horse listening to Zecora's heartbeat S7E20.png Dr. Horse disturbed by Zecora's heartbeat S7E20.png Zecora coughing up bubbles S7E20.png Dr. Horse "it's just as I thought" S7E20.png Dr. Horse gives Zecora the bad news S7E20.png Zecora "what should I do?" S7E20.png Zecora "never heard of Swamp Fever" S7E20.png Dr. Horse "very little is known about the disease" S7E20.png Zecora gasping with shock S7E20.png Zecora "is there anything that can be done" S7E20.png Zecora and Fluttershy looking terrified S7E20.png Dr. Horse "I'll leave you two to discuss" S7E20.png Dr. Horse speeds out of the room S7E20.png Fluttershy "this is all my fault!" S7E20.png Fluttershy "if you hadn't been helping me" S7E20.png Fluttershy apologizing to Zecora S7E20.png Zecora "you are not to blame" S7E20.png Zecora "these things happen all the same" S7E20.png Zecora thinking for a moment S7E20.png Zecora remembering something S7E20.png Zecora "who never would fail" S7E20.png Zecora "know her from ancient folktales" S7E20.png Zecora "mystical and masked" S7E20.png Zecora "she came in the night" S7E20.png Zecora "what became of the healer" S7E20.png Zecora "disappeared ages and ages ago" S7E20.png Fluttershy "my parents would tell me about her" S7E20.png Zecora "so many accounts of her power" S7E20.png Zecora "I think she's real" S7E20.png Fluttershy "I'm going to find her" S7E20.png Fluttershy knows just who to ask for help S7E20.png Fluttershy and Twilight check up on Zecora S7E20.png Zecora coughing up more bubbles S7E20.png Zecora "that's marvelous, Fluttershy" S7E20.png Zecora "I am quite impressed" S7E20.png Zecora "I'll try not to be..." S7E20.png Zecora not speaking in rhyme S7E20.png Zecora looking very surprised S7E20.png Zecora "no, no, not at all" S7E20.png Zecora can't think of a good rhyme S7E20.png Zecora comes up with a last-minute rhyme S7E20.png Zecora sneezing bolts of lightning S7E20.png Fluttershy "we have to go now!" S7E20.png Twilight Sparkle about to follow Fluttershy S7E20.png Zecora being fed flash bee honey S7E20.png Zecora eating flash bee honey S7E20.png Zecora covered in orange spots and leaves S7E20.png Zecora's Swamp Fever symptoms vanish S7E20.png Zecora "I do feel fine" S7E20.png Zecora "this honey is divine" S7E20.png Zecora thanking Fluttershy S7E20.png Zecora "regret is not what you should feel" S7E20.png Zecora "you've learned a great deal" S7E20.png ''My Little Pony The Movie Rainbow and Twilight fly through the festival MLPTM.png Bulk Biceps punching a high striker game MLPTM.png Season eight Molt Down Zecora looking thoughtfully at Spike S8E11.png Zecora gagging at Spike's molt smell S8E11.png Zecora "when it comes to breakouts" S8E11.png Zecora briefly turns her back to Spike S8E11.png Zecora plugs her nose with clothespins S8E11.png Spike still scratching his stone scales S8E11.png Spike "is there anything you can do" S8E11.png Zecora "the ailments you have aren't" S8E11.png Zecora "perhaps we can lessen this" S8E11.png Zecora "the smell is the most likely cause" S8E11.png Spike quietly "it's all so embarrassing" S8E11.png Zecora "I know you are speaking" S8E11.png Zecora rubbing her ear S8E11.png Zecora "teaching asparagus to sing" S8E11.png Spike suddenly yelling at Zecora S8E11.png Spike plugging his loud mouth S8E11.png Zecora shocked by Spike's outburst S8E11.png Zecora stuffing cotton in her ears S8E11.png Zecora "not have your friends all depart" S8E11.png Zecora "your volume is where we should start" S8E11.png Spike getting indigestion in Zecora's hut S8E11.png Spike about to belch fire at Zecora S8E11.png Zecora moves Spike behind the cauldron S8E11.png Spike belching fire under Zecora's cauldron S8E11.png Spike accidentally lights Zecora's cauldron S8E11.png Spike and Zecora hear Rarity outside S8E11.png Spike "I can't let Rarity see me like this!" S8E11.png Spike pleading with Zecora S8E11.png Zecora looking uncertain S8E11.png Zecora opening the door for Rarity S8E11.png Rarity enters Zecora's house while yelling S8E11.png Zecora "I have volume concerns today" S8E11.png Zecora "I'm ready to help you with yours" S8E11.png Rarity unable to hear Zecora S8E11.png Rarity "I can't seem to hear anything!" S8E11.png Rarity "I was hoping you could help!" S8E11.png Rarity "I have no idea what happened!" S8E11.png Rarity "I was sewing phoenix feathers" S8E11.png Rarity "I couldn't hear my own voice!" S8E11.png Zecora "the feathers of that bird" S8E11.png Zecora "I've treated for years" S8E11.png Spike watching Rarity from a basket S8E11.png Zecora mixing a cure for Rarity's ears S8E11.png Rarity rubbing her ears behind Zecora S8E11.png Rarity "I talk to myself while I sew" S8E11.png Rarity "I simply can't think!" S8E11.png Zecora holding an ear dropper S8E11.png Zecora giving ear drops to Rarity S8E11.png Rarity applying drops to her ears S8E11.png Rarity "you're an ear saver" S8E11.png Rarity asks Zecora for blemish cream S8E11.png Rarity "having some scale issues" S8E11.png Spike yelling from the wicker basket S8E11.png Rarity "I think I heard something!" S8E11.png Rarity "your cure is working already!" S8E11.png Rarity walking away from Zecora S8E11.png Zecora leads Rarity away from Spike S8E11.png Spike still watching Rarity from the basket S8E11.png Zecora giving Rarity a bottle of cream S8E11.png Rarity places bottle of cream in her bag S8E11.png Zecora signaling Spike behind Rarity S8E11.png Rarity leaving Zecora's hut S8E11.png Zecora looking for Spike S8E11.png Zecora follows the smell of Spike's molt S8E11.png Zecora "we should continue outside" S8E11.png Zecora finds one of her masks on the ground S8E11.png Spike hiding under one of Zecora's masks S8E11.png Giant roc hovering over Zecora S8E11.png Roc screeching down at Zecora S8E11.png Zecora shocked by the roc's appearance S8E11.png Roc attacks Spike and Zecora with its claws S8E11.png Roc picks up clumps of dirt with its claws S8E11.png Spike scared of the attacking roc S8E11.png Spike "the molt smell attracts predators" S8E11.png Zecora "would've been quite nice to know!" S8E11.png Zecora panicking "we should go!" S8E11.png Spike and Zecora see the roc coming back S8E11.png Spike and Zecora running away S8E11.png Spike and Zecora approach a giant roc S8E11.png Roc screeches at Spike and Zecora S8E11.png Spike and Zecora run into the trees S8E11.png Spike volunteers to lead the roc away S8E11.png Spike and Zecora splitting up S8E11.png Zecora calls out to Spike from the ground S8E11.png Zecora running toward Spike's tree S8E11.png Zecora gets grabbed by the roc's claw S8E11.png Giant roc carries Zecora into the sky S8E11.png Giant roc flies back toward Spike S8E11.png Roc extending its claw to grab Spike S8E11.png Roc casts its giant shadow on Rarity S8E11.png Rarity screams in terror next to Zecora S8E11.png Zecora "I wish you'd escaped" S8E11.png Zecora "trapped in the same one" S8E11.png Rarity still can't understand Zecora S8E11.png Rarity "clutches of a horrible giant creature" S8E11.png Rarity "it doesn't get any easier!" S8E11.png Roc releases Rarity and Zecora from its claw S8E11.png Rarity and Zecora hang from the roc's claw S8E11.png Spike zooms past the roc battle S8E11.png Roc flying away with Rarity and Zecora S8E11.png Twilight and Spike see the roc fly away S8E11.png Spike flying up to the roc's beak S8E11.png Roc trying to catch Spike in its beak S8E11.png Spike flying circles around the roc S8E11.png Giant roc getting dizzy S8E11.png Spike breathing fire on the roc S8E11.png Rarity and Zecora lose their grip on roc's claw S8E11.png Rarity and Zecora falling out of the sky S8E11.png Twilight and Spike save Rarity and Zecora S8E11.png Twilight and Spike carry friends to safety S8E11.png Twilight and friends see the roc fly away S8E11.png Zecora approaching winged Spike S8E11.png Zecora happy for Spike S8E11.png Rarity happy for Spike S8E11.png Rarity yelling next to Twilight S8E11.png Twilight Sparkle "this is amazing!" S8E11.png Twilight asking Spike about the molt S8E11.png Twilight "what are you talking about?" S8E11.png Twilight "this isn't the Dragon Lands" S8E11.png Twilight doesn't want Spike to leave S8E11.png Spike joyfully flies through the air S8E11.png Spike flying over his friends S8E11.png Zecora waving goodbye to her friends S8E11.png A Rockhoof and a Hard Place Zecora appears at her hut door S8E21.png Rockhoof hauling a large tree S8E21.png Rockhoof disturbs a hive of bees S8E21.png Zecora freaking out at the bees S8E21.png Zecora covered in bee stings S8E21.png Season nine Between Dark and Dawn Princesses pass Hippogriffs and Zecora S9E13.png Princesses pass griffons, Flim, and Flam S9E13.png 2, 4, 6, Greaaat Rainbow Dash asks Zecora for help S9E15.png Zecora walks away from Rainbow Dash S9E15.png She Talks to Angel Zecora and Dr. Fauna witness the chaos S9E18.png Zecora very surprised next to Dr. Fauna S9E18.png Dr. Fauna "it might look like chaos" S9E18.png Dr. Fauna "Fluttershy makes it work" S9E18.png Zecora looking closely at the chaos S9E18.png Zecora making a realization S9E18.png Zecora "help those two get along" S9E18.png Zecora "something here can go terribly wrong" S9E18.png Right side view of Sweet Feather Sanctuary S9E18.png Dr. Fauna "Zecora found this little guy" S9E18.png Dr. Fauna "might do better at the sanctuary" S9E18.png Zecora "seemed the right thing to do" S9E18.png Zecora asks Fluttershy about smoke-breathing geckos S9E18.png Dr. Fauna "give all the animals here a checkup" S9E18.png Fluttershy holding the gecko in her hoof S9E18.png Fluttershy gives the gecko to Dr. Fauna S9E18.png Zecora staring at Fluttershy and Angel S9E18.png Angel making fun of Fluttershy S9E18.png Fluttershy swatting her hoof at Angel S9E18.png Angel hanging from Fluttershy's hair S9E18.png Fluttershy "anything else we can do for you?" S9E18.png Zecora "ahhh" S9E18.png Zecora "seeing what you two do" S9E18.png Zecora offers to help Fluttershy and Angel S9E18.png Angel sticks his tongue out at Fluttershy S9E18.png Fluttershy "you mean me and Angel?" S9E18.png Zecora nods her head at Fluttershy S9E18.png Zecora "help from time to time" S9E18.png Zecora "should you change your mind" S9E18.png Fluttershy waves goodbye to Zecora S9E18.png Fluttershy and Angel in friendship therapy with Zecora S9E18.png Fluttershy "we talk all the time" S9E18.png Angel Bunny silently arguing back S9E18.png Fluttershy "talking at the sanctuary counts" S9E18.png Fluttershy "that's where I am" S9E18.png Fluttershy "when I don't have a class" S9E18.png Fluttershy "we're kind of at an impasse" S9E18.png Zecora "such luck, your coming here" S9E18.png Wooden ladle with Zecora's potion S9E18.png Zecora "there's no time to waste" S9E18.png Zecora "when you're finally alone" S9E18.png Fluttershy and Angel nod to Zecora S9E18.png Zecora picking mushrooms S9E18.png Zecora picks mushrooms in the forest S9E18.png Fluttershy collapses behind Zecora S9E18.png Zecora "quite a day, my fuzzy friend" S9E18.png Zecora "did things work out for you" S9E18.png Zecora unable to understand 'Angel' S9E18.png Fluttershy's bunny ears droop with despair S9E18.png Zecora considering Angel's situation S9E18.png Zecora "how special she must be to you" S9E18.png Zecora smiling down at 'Angel' S9E18.png Zecora picks mushrooms outside her hut S9E18.png Zecora "to some pony who understood" S9E18.png Zecora "all would return to good" S9E18.png Zecora "if you were to both apologize" S9E18.png Zecora "that might bring an end" S9E18.png Zecora "the friendship therapy session" S9E18.png Bunny Fluttershy hugs Zecora's hoof S9E18.png Dr. Fauna approaches Zecora with carrier S9E18.png Dr. Fauna "doesn't have a problem at all" S9E18.png Dr. Fauna "before they get their flame" S9E18.png Dr. Fauna "it's hard to tell them apart" S9E18.png Zecora "I'm glad to discover" S9E18.png Zecora "the fire that he breathes" S9E18.png Dr. Fauna "speaking of surprises" S9E18.png Dr. Fauna looks back at Fluttershy and Angel S9E18.png Zecora and Dr. Fauna look at Fluttershy and Angel S9E18.png Zecora thinking for a moment S9E18.png Zecora winking at Dr. Fauna S9E18.png Episode irises out on Zecora S9E18.png The Ending of the End - Part 2 Ponies and creatures charging into battle S9E25.png Ponies and creatures standing together S9E25.png Starlight, Celestia, Luna, and Discord appear S9E25.png The Last Problem Twilight's parents and friends at the coronation S9E26.png Pinkie Pie hopping across a white screen S9E26.png Supporting characters on red background S9E26.png Animated shorts Ail-icorn Pinkie Pie presents Zecora's potion MLPS2.png Pinkie Pie holding Zecora's potion MLPS2.png Pinkie Pie "this potion will cure Twilight!" MLPS2.png Zecora's cure floats off Pinkie's hoof MLPS2.png Twilight Sparkle chugs Zecora's cure MLPS2.png IDW comics Comic issue 1 cover C.png Comic issue 10 page 1.png Comic issue 10 page 2.png Comic issue 27 cover A.jpg Comic issue 27 cover A textless.jpg Comic issue 27 page 1.jpg Comic issue 27 page 2.jpg Comic issue 27 page 3.jpg Comic issue 27 page 4.jpg Comic issue 27 page 5.jpg Comic issue 28 page 1.jpg Comic issue 32 SDCC cover.jpg Comic issue 41 page 1.jpg Comic issue 41 page 2.jpg Comic issue 41 page 4.jpg Comic issue 41 page 5.jpg Comic issue 45 page 1.jpg Comic issue 45 page 2.jpg Comic issue 45 page 3.jpg Comic issue 45 page 4.jpg Comic issue 45 page 5.jpg Comic issue 50 Fried Pie Comics cover.jpg Comic issue 58 cover RI.jpg Comic issue 58 credits page.jpg Comic issue 58 page 1.jpg Comic issue 58 page 2.jpg Comic issue 58 page 3.jpg Comic issue 58 page 4.jpg Comic issue 58 page 5.jpg Comic issue 77 cover B.jpg Comic issue 77 credits page.jpg Friends Forever issue 5 cover A.jpg MLP Friends Forever 5 RI Cover.png Friends Forever issue 5 cover RI textless.jpg Friends Forever 5 Hastings.png Friends Forever issue 5 SUB cover.jpg MLP Friends Forever 5 Jetpack Cover A.jpg Friends Forever issue 5 Tom Zahler cover textless.jpg Friends Forever issue 5 credits page.jpg Friends Forever issue 5 page 7.jpg Friends Forever issue 5 preview colored.jpg Friends Forever issue 5 preview uncolored.jpg Friends Forever issue 9 page 2-3.jpg Friends Forever issue 9 page 5.jpg Friends Forever issue 21 cover A.jpg Friends Forever issue 21 sub cover.jpg Friends Forever issue 21 sub cover textless.jpg Friends Forever issue 21 cover RE.jpg Friends Forever issue 21 credits page.jpg Friends Forever issue 21 page 1.jpg Friends Forever issue 21 page 2.jpg Friends Forever issue 21 page 3.jpg Friends Forever issue 21 page 4.jpg Friends Forever issue 21 page 5.jpg Ponyville Mysteries issue 4 page 3.jpg My Little Pony: The Movie Prequel MLP The Movie Prequel issue 1 cover A.jpg Merchandise Glow Zecora Toy 2012.jpg|Zecora toy prototype seen at 2012 New York Toy Fair Zecora toy and packaging SDCC 2012.jpg|Zecora toy seen at 2012 San Diego Comic Con Back of Zecora's toy package SDCC 2012.jpg|Back of Zecora toy package Zecora 2012 Spa Pony Set toy.jpg FiM Collection Twilight Sparkle Golden Oak Library Ultimate Story Pack.jpg FiM Collection Twilight Sparkle Golden Oak Library Ultimate Story Pack packaging.jpg Build a Bear Workshop Zecora.png Zecora Equestria Girls Ponymania doll.png SDCC 2011 cast poster.jpg Season 2 cast poster.jpg MLP Season Five Character poster.png Aquarius My Little Pony Cast poster.png My Little Pony Acidfree art print.jpg Art of Equestria page 88-89 - Zecora concept art.jpg|Zecora in The Art of Equestria Miscellaneous Shaman.jpg|Lauren Faust's sketch of Zecora, then called "Shaman" Zecora In Cloak And Poison Joke.png|Original art of Zecora from the online Flash game ''Discover the Difference. Supporting characters gather around Twilight S4 opening.png Season 4 promo Twilight and Zecora.png|Zecora and Twilight in Season 4,Princess Twilight Sparkle Part 1. MLP Facebook 'One Million Friends' poster.jpg Zecora With Hood S1E09.png|Season 1 Zecora With Spiders In Her Hair S2E04.png|Season 2 Zecora 'must interfere with your focus' S3E05.png|Season 3 Zecora '...and night' S4E01.png|Season 4 Zecora "back on track!" S5E26.png|Season 5